


how did the sky look?

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Akira and Ryuji enjoy the stars together through a camera lens.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	how did the sky look?

**Author's Note:**

> how is it day 18 already? incredible. hope you all are doing okay with everything thats happening!

"This is definitely interesting."

"Shut up, this is romantic."

"Says who? A magazine?"

"Oh my god, did Ann make you read that too? Did you take the quiz on the back? Apparently, I'd be a kiwi if I was a fruit."

"I'd be a tomato."

"True, you're a mystery."

"Oh! It's finally up." Akira's smiling face comes into view of his phone, and Ryuji instinctively feels himself grin. "Hello there."

"Hey, man! I'm just laying down my blanket right now."

"Good. Sorry my wifi is so bad--small towns." True to his word, the image of Akira's face in front of a star-filled sky has the quality of a webcam in 2009.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I can hear you."

"How cheesy, Sakamoto-san."

"Shut it, I'm tryna be nice," he scoffs, smoothing down the blanket before flopping on top of it. "Okay, I'm in position. You're wearing a jacket right? I don't know how cold the wilderness is out there."

"The wilderness? I am literally in my backyard."

"Oh." Maybe it was a bad idea to go to Inokashira park by himself, on a blanket, thirty minutes past midnight, all by himself. Oh well.

He sees the camera move, and Akira props his phone up so Ryuji can see both Akira and the starry night sky above him. His heart pangs in his chest--seeing Akira like that, despite the god awful quality, makes him miss him so damn much. Golden week can't come soon enough, and he vows that they won't have to pull off something as ridiculous as video calling to see the night sky together.

"How's the view?" Akira asks, settling into his blanket.

Ryuji smiles at the pixelated figure on his phone. For now, he'll settle with closing his eyes and imagining that Akira’s sharing the blanket with him, inches away instead of countless miles.

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> another one down!! hope you guys are enjoying these cause ive been having a blast writing them :)


End file.
